


Fireworks

by dangannuclear (danganronpa_wereverse)



Series: [nsfw] nuclear. [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fangan Ronpa - Fandom, Fanganronpa - Fandom, Super Dangan Ronpa Another 2, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Birth, Birth Fetish, Birth porn, Birthing, Birthing Fetish, Birthing Kink, Childbirth, Hyper Pregnancy, Hyperpreg, I suppose, Labor kink, Litters, M/M, Mpreg, Pleasurable Birth, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, They're all the same age, Trans Mpreg, Trans Pregnancy, Transgender Pregnancy, Waterbirth, a part of the nuclear au, birth kink, birthing porn, graphic birth, hyper preg, labor, litter, not canon, nothing to see here folks just some kink, orgasm birth, orgasmic birth, shinji is trans, tmpreg, trans preg, transgender mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpa_wereverse/pseuds/dangannuclear
Summary: "They're little fighters, aren't they?" Hajime says, his tone soft as he crouches down a little, leaning in close to his boyfriend and pressing a kiss to the top of his belly. "What d'ya' think? Are they gonna be boxers, maybe?" Despite the obvious joke, there's a little bit of a hopeful tone to his voice.Shinji snorts. "Kickboxers, maybe," he replies. "They're gonna break my back."The soft smile on Hajime's face grows as he rests his cheek gently against the curve of Shinji's belly. As much stress as they've all given the two of them, right from the beginning almost, these little lives are worth so much more to Hajime than anything he's ever made before. There's no boxing award in the world that could make him feel the way he feels now. Even if he'd beaten every boxer in the world, nothing would ever bring him more joy than his children.the birth of their first child is like fireworks. just some birth kink stuff, don't like don't read, thanks! hajishin is the ship, feat trans shinji.
Relationships: Hajime Makunouchi/Shinji Kasai
Series: [nsfw] nuclear. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668199
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> So to make a long story short, this series takes place after a huge nuclear war decimated half of the human population and fucked up a lot of shit with the environment and people's bodies. Everybody knows shit's fucked. The SDRA2 kids exist in the same universe as the rest of the canon Ultimates, and everyone's around the same age (THH and NDRV3 kids are about 22, SDR2 kids are 23, SDRA2 kids are around 20-21). So everyone's an adult. Don't come for my throat. Don't like it, don't leave a nasty comment, thanks! Bad and stinky comments will be placed inside the bee oven to atone for their sins.
> 
> Also, I'm a trans guy, so don't accuse me of being a fetishist, thanks.

Nine months, two weeks, and three days.

That's approximately how long it's been since Shinji got pregnant, according to the doctors at the academy's hospital. He was supposed to give birth at nine months, as one usually does. But it's been two weeks and three days since then (Hajime tried counting the hours, but Shinji told him to stop before he gave himself an aneurysm and died) and Shinji is still uncomfortably pregnant. With each day that passes, Hajime grows more and more restless as well, reluctant and nearly unwilling to leave Shinji's side. After all, he could quite literally go into labor at any second, and both of them know how important it will be for Hajime to be present for the births. Should he be pushed to a point where the pleasure overtakes him, Shinji could easily be overwhelmed, so it's important for Hajime to be with him to make sure they all come out of it okay.

But honestly, if Shinji has to hear the words " _are you okay?_ " coming from Hajime's mouth one more time, he thinks he might actually go insane.

"Shinji," Hajime sighs, currently attempting to argue with his boyfriend over whether he should go in to work for a few hours at his gym, "You shouldn't be alone right now, c'mon. One more day?"

Shinji frowns back at Hajime and crosses his arms over his chest. "Nice try, but I get induced tomorrow, I didn't forget." Hajime deflates a little and puts a dejected look on his face when Shinji sees right through him with surprising ease. Perhaps the pregnancy has made him sharper, he supposes. "Look, Hajime, I just want _one day_ by myself before these kids get here. Can I have that? _Please_?"

He's got a point, Hajime has to admit that. A part of him _does_ want to go, anyway; he's had a lot less time training than he wants in the past month and a half, too worried about the possibility of the babies coming to even consider leaving the house for more than an hour tops at a time.

Hajime looks at Shinji sadly, like a dog being scolded by its master. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah." Shinji inhales sharply a second later, placing a hand on his belly and rubbing gently. He doesn't even have to open his eyes to know that Hajime is by his side again in less than a millisecond, it feels like. "'s just a kick, Hajime. I'm a little sore, that's all."

A soft sigh of relief escapes Hajime's lips when he realizes that Shinji's momentary discomfort is not, in fact, from any kind of labor pains, but rather simply from their rowdy offspring. Hajime manages to smile a little, gently pressing his palm to the side of Shinji's belly, feeling one of their children react, a sharp kick being delivered only moments later.

"They're little fighters, aren't they?" Hajime says, his tone soft as he crouches down a little, leaning in close to his boyfriend and pressing a kiss to the top of his belly. "What d'ya' think? Are they gonna be boxers, maybe?" Despite the obvious joke, there's a little bit of a hopeful tone to his voice.

Shinji snorts. " _Kick_ boxers, maybe," he replies. "They're gonna break my back."

The soft smile on Hajime's face grows as he rests his cheek gently against the curve of Shinji's belly. As much stress as they've all given the two of them, right from the beginning almost, these little lives are worth so much more to Hajime than anything he's ever made before. There's no boxing award in the world that could make him feel the way he feels now. Even if he'd beaten every boxer in the world, nothing would ever bring him more joy than his children.

"C'mon, give your Dad a rest," Hajime murmurs softly. "He's done a lot for all of you already."

Shinji sighs with some relief as the babies start to settle, if only a little bit, their movements growing more gentle at the sound of their other father's voice. "I think they like your voice." Hajime starts to look at Shinji hopefully, before he adds, "You're not staying, babe."

Hajime gives a soft huff, but still looks at his boyfriend tenderly. "... four hours?"

"Five hours."

"Four an' a half."

"Deal." Shinji grins down at Hajime, who carefully gets to his feet, leans over to kiss him deeply. Shinji lets him deepen the kiss, just enough to let a familiar warmth settle in the pit of Hajime's stomach, before pulling back to murmur, "Hey, hey, easy. We've got plenty of time to do that when you get back."

Hajime flushes a little at the insinuation, then gives Shinji a few more gentle kisses, reveling in the soft warmth of his lips even though he won't be gone long. "You call me right away if you even _think_ the babies're comin'. Okay?" He murmurs against his lips.

Shinji nods. "I promise. You'll be the first one to know, hon."

Three and a half hours later, Hajime's very thankful that he's started going everywhere with his phone, and that he checks it every five minutes without fail, because he missed a call from Shinji less than thirty seconds ago, according to his clock.

When he calls him back, Hajime feels his heart stop for a solid ten seconds.

"H-hey, hey, Hajime," Shinji says softly on the other end. "You might wanna get home, _really fast._ I'm in labor."

Hajime very nearly drops the phone. He's already fairly sweaty as it is, but he somehow feels himself sweating harder at Shinji's words. He swallows heavily, forcing himself to stay calm if only for Shinji's sake. And partially for his, since he can no longer tell if his heart is beating so fast he can't feel it, or if it's still stopped entirely. He's already grabbed his jacket and started making his way out, even before Shinji has finished his sentence.

"Okay," Hajime says, trying desperately to keep his voice calm and not sound like he's on the verge of screaming in terror. He can only hope that Shinji's going to be able to hold himself together long enough for Hajime to make the ten-minute sprint home. "Alright, Shinji, how fast're the contractions?"

There's a pause on the other end for a moment, and Hajime can hear Shinji's breathing; rhythmic, even, inhaling and exhaling slowly, like how the innumerable books on labor and delivery Hajime'd gotten from the library instruct him to do to stay calm and relaxed through a contraction. "Five minutes," Shinji finally says when Hajime assumes the contraction has passed. " _Oh,_ oh, Hajime..."

He sounds close. It doesn't help that the contractions are coming so quickly. "Stay with me, Shinji," he says firmly. "I'm comin' home, where're you right now?"

"B-bathroom," Shinji whimpers. "In -- in the tub, I thought -- I thought, the earlier ones, I thought it was just -- my back," he explains. "They got _so strong_ , really, _really fast_ , the water felt _really good_ , I just kinda -- y'know..."

Hajime's desperate attempts not to panic are getting worse. He's down the street from their house now, no more than three minutes away if he keeps going at this pace. He's sprinting, but one can barely tell from the sound of his voice. "Okay. How close is the first one? D'you know?"

"I -- I don't --" Shinji's voice dissolves into a long, low moan. "Oh, _oh_ , the baby's low, really low, head's right there at my cervix --"

Thank God, Hajime can see their house, and that's the only thing that keeps him from collapsing of premature heart failure right there. This is Shinji's first pregnancy, so neither of them have anything to draw on, but if he's already as close to climax as he sounds like he is, depending on the position he's settled himself in, the baby could literally come in the time it takes for Hajime to get upstairs. And God dammit, he's _not_ going to miss their firstborn's birth because he wasn't fast enough.

"I'm comin' through the door," Hajime says as he does exactly that. "Stay calm, Shin. I love you." He hangs up the phone, sprints up the stairs faster than he ever thought possible, then pushes open the bathroom door harder than he probably needs to. " _Shinji!_ "

His eyes settle on the bathtub, where Shinji is squatting low, the water fairly shallow -- only reaching his hips -- hands gripping the side to steady himself, a soft moan leaving his lips, quite obviously in the grips of a very strong contraction. When he breathes in, it's shaky, and when he breathes out, he groans " _aahh, ohh_ ," as he tries to fight what's clearly coming.

For a minute, it's like Hajime is in a trance, completely in awe of how stunning Shinji looks right now, before his boyfriend moans " _Hajime_ ," from deep within him, just like he does right before he cums.

"I'm here," Hajime says breathlessly, pushing the door shut behind him and tugging off the thin tank top he only ever wears outside anyway. "I'm right here, I'm not too late?"

Shinji shakes his head, opening brilliant golden eyes to look up into Hajime's. His normally fairly well kept red hair is messy, sticking to his face and forehead in strands and sticking up in other places, his face reflecting near-orgasmic bliss.

Hajime cut it _really_ close this time.

"N-no," Shinji groans. He reaches out for Hajime's hands as he crouches in front of him, and Hajime quickly takes both of his hands in his, letting Shinji squeeze them tight with each little pulse of pleasure that races through him. "Baby's not out, not yet, but they're -- coming down _fast_ , Hajime, I'm -- I need -- _you_."

Hajime's heart stutters again. "Want me in there with ya'?"

Shinji nods quickly, then gives a little grunt as he slides down further into the squat, his legs trembling. " _Please._ "

He doesn't need to be told twice. Completely ignoring the fact that he's still in his shorts (that's really not important right now, anyway; the shorts can be washed, _oh God he's about to be a father--_ ), Hajime climbs in and settles down behind Shinji, rests one arm around his waist, using the other hand to hold his hip gently.

"What d'you need me to do?" Hajime asks softly. Shinji rocks his hips a little, rests his head on his arms now that his hands are free, still bracing himself against the side of the tub.

"Rub my back," Shinji murmurs. "A-and, can you -- can you feel me, tell me how close -- close the baby is?"

"'course, but, I might have to go up pretty far," Hajime warns him. "You tell me if you feel like you gotta push, or like you're gonna cum, okay?"

Shinji nods slowly. Hajime moves his hand from his hip to rest between his legs, angling his fingers up carefully, leans in a little to kiss Shinji's cheek. "Keep breathin'," he instructs him quietly. "Count of three, okay? One... two... three." Just as he said, Hajime gently pushes some of his fingers deep into Shinji's body, sliding in with no resistance from his body at all.

" _Hajime,_ oh my God, oh, God," Shinji moans, his pitch between a whine and a wail. His hips buck a little, involuntarily, as Hajime carefully tries to find where the baby is resting currently, to judge how much time they might have left. He knows that he has to be close to Shinji's g-spot, because he knows _exactly_ where and how to find it, but he's not trying to get him to lose it just yet. Even so, it sounds like he's close to doing that anyway, just from the tone of his voice. " _God_ , it feels so _good_!"

"Deep breaths for me, darlin'," Hajime says softly. Shinji's moans are starting to get to him, but it's far easier for Hajime to hold back the urge than it is for Shinji right now. "Just a couple more questions, okay? Stay with me, Shin. Is the baby close to your spot?"

Shinji nods rapidly, clutching at the sides of the tub with his hands. " _Yes,_ yes, right above it," he whimpers, voice trembling more. "Y-you're right below, oh, Hajime, _please_..."

"Easy, easy, easy," Hajime tells him, gently rubbing his lower back with the heel of his hand. "Just hold on a little bit longer, okay? I know you're close. You're doin' amazing right now. Did your water break?"

Shinji chews on his lip carefully. "I -- I dunno, I can't tell, I just -- I don't remember, I -- I came, and I couldn't _stop_ at first."

"It's okay, but I'm gonna try to check, to make sure. Try to take deep breaths, but don't fight it too hard. Let me know if you feel the baby move, or if you gotta push, okay?"

Shinji nods, bites down lightly on his lip in an attempt to steady himself when Hajime pushes in deeper. He's only able to sink in a little further, just a few centimeters really, before every muscle in Shinji's body tightens. Shinji wails out a desperate moan, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as his body rocks with the unintentional, incredible orgasm. Hajime stops moving right away, letting Shinji do as he will, knowing there's no point in doing anything to stop it. He's so deeply in labor, being pushed so far into the fog of arousal already, it's no surprise that he is able to cum so hard just from Hajime barely touching him.

"Hajime, _Hajime,_ ohhh _God_ ," he cries desperately. "Oh my God, I-I -- baby, moving down," he's finally able to gasp out after a few seconds of stuttering and trying to speak clearly. "Moving down, _hoooh, God, I feel the head_ \--"

Holding him carefully with the arm still wrapped around his waist, Hajime is quiet for a few moments as he finally gets what he was expecting. "Okay, Shinji? Listen, sweetheart, your water didn't break, baby's still in the sac, okay?" Shinji whimpers and nods as the powerful orgasm fades for just a second.

"O-okay -- " Shinji whimpers as Hajime gently, carefully pulls his fingers out, now resting his freed hand on Shinji's belly, feeling as the next massive, powerful contraction begins. Shinji feels it, too, crying out, " _Oh, oh oh,_ it's coming again, gonna cum, oh my God, gonna _cum_!"

Pressing a kiss to Shinji's bare shoulder, Hajime gently rubs small circles on his belly with his palm. "You do that, sweetheart, you're doin' great. Breathe when you can, tell me when you push."

Leaning farther over the side of the tub, Shinji braces most of his weight on it as he spreads his legs to open his hips more. He's acting almost entirely on instinct, now, every part of his body alight with pleasure and the raw, primal urge to give birth.

He's got to push. The revelation washes over him all at once, and he gasps in breaths, putting one hand on the arm Hajime has wrapped around his waist.

"I - I - _hooh_ \-- oh God, I _need_ to push," he finally manages to cry out. Shinji's hand tangles with Hajime's, and he gives a firm, tight squeeze when the aftershocks of his orgasm race through him. "I'm -- I'm gonna push, _ohhh_ , Hajime -- d-don't let go --"

"I would never," Hajime says strongly, kissing gently at his neck. "I'm gonna guide you right through, okay? Focus, breathe." Shinji whines in response, holding so tightly onto the side of the tub that his knuckles turn white. "Keep your body relaxed, when you push, push low and push deep. You're doin' so, so great. When the baby starts to crown, don't push, just breathe the head right through. Okay?"

Shinji nods rapidly, taking shaky breaths as he works to relax his grip and the muscles in his lower body. " _A-ah, haaah,_ o-okay, oh, Hajime..."

"Don't worry about a thing, you can do this," Hajime murmurs, gently rubbing his belly once more. He can feel his body start to tense, the contraction building beneath his hands. "Count of three, gimmie a good, strong push." Shinji nods, releasing Hajime's hand and putting it on the side of the tub, lifting himself up just a bit, moaning low. "Breathe with me. Push 'till I count to ten once you start. One..." Hajime exhales, and Shinji breathes out along with him, shaky, but doing it nonetheless. "Two..." He leads him in taking a deep breath in. Shinji shakes under his fingers, the contraction building further. "Three... _push_."

As he breathes out, Shinji gives a strong, firm push, crying out with ecstasy as he feels the baby slip down further, "Oh my _God, Hajime_ , it's _huge_ , the head, oh my God -- I'm _pushing_ \--"

Hajime nods against Shinji's neck, leaning in close to softly murmur his counting in his ear, "One, two, three -- keep pushin', Shinji -- five, six, seven --" Shinji's trembling voice cracks as the head moves slowly through him, but he holds the push even though he's cumming hard, "-- eight, nine, ten, easy, relax Shinji. Relax. _Breathe_."

Shinji lets his arms relax, sinking back down further into the water and Hajime's arms, leaning heavily against his boyfriend as he heaves in breaths, recovering from both the powerful contraction and his orgasm. Hajime kisses his cheek a few times, rubs his belly gently. "Good, good, you did great, good job, Shinji. Keep breathin'."

"Th-they're so close, Hajime," Shinji breathes out, taking deep, even breaths in and out through his parted lips. "O-our baby, they're _so close_."

"I know," Hajime murmurs back, kissing his temple. "I know. You're doin' so good, Shin. You're so strong. You got this."

Shinji closes his eyes, lets Hajime hold him firmly as he breathes deeply in and out. _In, and out._ For a moment, he feels exhausted, but his exhaustion gives way quickly to pleasure when he feels it once more. He lets out a low, throaty moan, back arching slightly as his legs tremble. " _Oh --_ holy _shit_ , Hajime, _oh_ I can feel them -- t-turning, oh God --"

"Relax your body," Hajime tells him, reaching down to gently rub his thigh with one hand. Shinji spreads his legs a bit further, his moans growing a little louder. "That's it, good job. The less tense you are, the better. It'll help the baby come easier."

"I-I... I think..." Shinji trails off for a moment, trying to search for the right words through his pleasure. "Feels like -- the contractions need to be stronger."

Nodding along with his words, Hajime strokes his thigh gently. "Want me to help?"

The loud moan Shinji gives is enough of an answer for him. Hajime gives a breathy laugh, then says, "Alright." Carefully, he slides his hands up, gently cups one of Shinji's heavy breasts in each hand. "Can I touch ya' here?"

For the past month and a half, his chest has been so incredibly sore and achy that the very thought of touching him there would make him cringe, but now, Shinji surprises even himself when he nods in response. "Yeah," he breathes out. "Why?"

"It'll help with the contractions," Hajime explains. "If I do it, they're gonna get really strong, really fast. Maybe faster than when you started." He kisses tenderly at Shinji's jaw while the other man gives a low groan. "Just relax. You wanna stay like this to push, or sit up again?"

Shinji puts his hands back on the side of the tub, pulling himself up a little to settle back in a low squat. "I'm gonna -- stay like this," he murmurs. " _Oh..._ I think they're gonna be born like this."

Hajime feels his heart skip a beat in preparation for the moment when their child actually enters the world. He's known how this was gonna end ever since the morning they found out Shinji was pregnant, but up until now, it simply hasn't felt like a reality. But now, it's impossible to escape, for both of them; Shinji more obviously, since he's the one actually about to give birth, but Hajime too. Within the next hour or so (he guesses, though it's entirely possible Shinji could have this baby at any time), he's going to be a father. He's going to have to be something he never really had.

Fighting back his emotions for now, Hajime props himself up on his knees and adjusts himself slightly. He needs to be able to move quickly, just in case the baby comes suddenly, so he can ensure their safety. If the sac can remain intact through the birth, there's a good chance that they'll come very easily.

"Alright, I'm gonna touch you now, okay?" Hajime says softly, pressing his lips to Shinji's jaw in a soft kiss again. He can feel the heat radiating from Shinji's body, and makes a mental note to get some cold water when he has the baby and gets settled. "Tell me if it's too much, or if anythin' hurts, okay?"

Shinji nods, tilting his head down a little and biting his lower lip carefully, closing his eyes, focusing deeply. His sole concern right now is their child, and delivering them safely into the world, so he knows he needs to focus right now. Hajime can sense it, too, so they're both quiet for a moment until Hajime gently rubs his calloused thumbs across both of Shinji's swollen, sensitive nipples.

" _Ah!_ " Shinji cries out, his eyes snapping open as he lifts himself up a little, his body's response completely involuntary as he's also gripped by the strongest contraction he's felt yet. " _Wow_ , oh, you weren't kidding -- a-ah, hah, Hajime, it's --" He pushes up a little more, steadying his hands, making sure to keep his lower body and as many of his muscles relaxed as he can. "I-I feel it, th-they're -- the head's moving, turning, _holy shit_ \--"

"Are you pushin'?" Hajime asks, gently rubbing his thumbs in circles.

Shinji heaves in a few deep breaths before he can respond. "No, no, my _body_ is, oh my God --" A tremor passes through his whole body as he tilts his head back a little, rolling his shoulders, adjusting his grip on the tub so he can push up a little more, lifting his lower body out of the water just a bit. "Haji - Hajime, it's - it's --" He grunts deeply a few times, unexpectedly, and Hajime can absolutely tell he's cumming now, fluid streaming easily from him, "-- it's coming out now, oh, _I feel it!_ "

At his words, Hajime drops one of his hands down between Shinji's thighs. His eyes widen as he presses his fingers against Shinji's folds, feeling him start to part, just as he said. "Remember what I said and just breathe," he reminds him quickly. "You might wanna push, but let your body do it. You've gotta stretch, we don't want them comin' too fast."

Fighting the urge to just push as hard as he can, Shinji grits his teeth instead and growls low, angling his head down and closing his eyes, keeping his body as relaxed as he can as he feels himself start to stretch around the massive head. "It's big, it's _big_ , oh -- oh --" His legs spread wider still without Shinji even having to do anything, the pressure behind his folds only growing. " _Ha-ji-me!_ "

Though he knows he can't see him, Hajime's eyes are completely wide, tilting his head down a little so he can peer between Shinji's legs from the back, one hand still gently rubbing his sensitive breast, the other checking his progress. "Easy, easy, breathe, just breathe it right out," Hajime instructs. His voice shaky, he speaks again. "Give it one more contraction, one more and - and I'll be able to see them."

Shinji's breathing stutters in his throat, until another wave of pleasure hits, and he growls out "Haaa-aaah, Hajime, I'm gonna - I'm gonna cum, _oh my God I'm cumming_ \--" His words dissolve into a series of deep, guttural grunts as both the force of his orgasm and his body's rhythmic pushes finally bring the baby into view.

There's really not anything like the moment when Hajime feels the filmy, slimy sac against his fingertips, and then the solid shape of their baby's head right behind it. He swears his heart stops again, for a completely different reason this time.

Their child is being born, right into his hands.

When the contraction ends, all Shinji can do for a moment is pant heavily and deeply, bracing his weight against one arm as he reaches down between his thighs with the other, his eyes widening now too when he gently presses his fingers against the rapidly crowning head.

"Hajime," he breathes out as soon as he's able. "That's our _baby_. Oh my God."

Hajime nods, just as stunned. "Yeah. This's all you, sweetheart. You're doin' this."

Shinji manages a little laugh. "Only 'cause you're here."

He holds his hand there for a couple more seconds, before moving it back to brace himself against the tub with, his determination renewed significantly. It doesn't take much longer for him to feel the next contraction coming, and once again, he tries to focus, closing his eyes and bracing his heels against the floor.

"Don't move your hands," he growls to Hajime, lowering his head and baring his teeth while his body pushes with amazing strength. He lifts his hips out of the water just a bit, rocking them a little as the pressure increases, feeling his body stretch, and then --

" _O-oh, oh, hoooah,_ it's - _ugh!_ \- the head, my - my clit, oh God --" He opens his eyes again just as the head presses forward farther, stimulating him in a way he's never felt before. " _A-ah! Ah!_ Hajime, don't move --" Shinji nearly shrieks with the amount of pleasure he's in, jaw dropping as his body pushes uncontrollably, the head slipping out to the widest part, pushing hard against his clit for a good few seconds, and then the part of the sac containing the whole head squirting out of him with a slick sound. He cums so hard, he swears he sees white for half a minute, completely unable to hear anything except his own wild screams of pleasure as he cums and doesn't stop.

He's never felt like this at all in his life, ever.

When he finally comes down from that massive high, he can _definitely_ feel the baby's head between his thighs. "It's huge," he finally says after a few seconds. "Hajime, h-have you -- you got it?"

"I'm holdin' the head right now," Hajime replies, his voice full of awe and wonder. "Listen, Shinji, since the baby's in the sac, they're probably gonna come real quick. You might just wanna let your body push it out if ya' can."

Shinji gives a muffled half-grunt at Hajime's words in response. He lifts his hips up again, hovering just above the water, legs trembling and shaking as he holds them back, making space for the inevitable. He can feel the next contraction building, and his instincts all tell him that it's time now.

It's time to give birth.

"Hajime, Hajime, _hah, hah,_ it's coming now," Shinji says as quickly as he can. He pushes up with his arms a little more, right as his body pushes completely on its own. " _A-ah -- ah -- aaaahhh!_ " His voice rises to a high shriek, and Hajime holds his hands steady, watching as, slowly, Shinji births the baby, bit by bit, the arrival slow despite still being in the sac, streams of fluid flowing around it as he cums.

And then, all at once, in a "blink-and-you'll-miss-it" moment, Shinji grunts out a soft " _ugh!_ " and, with it, the rest of the baby's body splashes gently into the water, born right into Hajime's waiting hands.

Just like that, in just one moment, their entire lives have changed forever.

There's a few seconds of silence as Shinji's heavy breathing fills the air, and he slumps against the side of the tub, finally getting release with the birth of his child. He's exhausted, so exhausted he almost doesn't hear Hajime when he speaks.

"Shinji, sweetheart, lean back a little," Hajime murmurs softly. He shifts his arms a bit as Shinji obeys and leans back, and not a second later, he's lifting a slippery, squirming body from the water and placing it on Shinji's bare chest. It takes a moment for everything to sink in, but as soon as the baby gives a few wet coughs and starts to cry...

"Oh my God," Shinji sobs, lifting his hands to cradle the newborn against his chest, leaning back fully into Hajime's arms. Tears flow freely down the red-head's cheeks as he puts one hand on the baby's back, and cups their head with the other. "I -- I --"

Hajime kisses the top of Shinji's head, unable to fight his own tears as his shoulders tremble. "You did it, darlin'. Meet our daughter."

"It's a girl?" Shinji chokes out between sobs, tilting his head down to look at the baby. "It's a girl. A girl! We have a little girl!"

"Yeah, she's beautiful, isn't she?" Hajime strokes Shinji's hair, his breathing still choppy while he cries.

The newborn in question appears very displeased at her new environment, face wrinkled in discontent as she cries, loud, healthy cries, her tiny hands curled into tinier fists on Shinji's chest.

"She's gorgeous," Shinji agrees. In all honesty, she looks like a little clone of him, but Hajime is far from jealous. With her bright red hair and slightly darker skin, she's just as perfect as her father. Instinctively, Shinji gently helps to guide her head towards his heavy breast, and as soon as he does, her own instinct kicks in and she latches onto his nipple, suckling strongly, taking her first meal with ease. "She's _strong_. Just like you."

Hajime sniffs, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. "What's her name, Shinji?"

His lips curve upwards in a small smile as Shinji looks at their daughter with nothing but love. "Hotaru Kasai," he says.

"Hotaru..." Hajime chuckles softly, not at all surprised. "Hotaru Kasai. Welcome to the world, little firefly."

Hotaru Kasai is born, weighing nearly nine pounds, at 7:45 PM on March 15th, the first of ten of her siblings.


End file.
